The Perfect Girl
by padme101
Summary: Summary: What happens when Tsuiyoshi questions Akito's feelings for Sana and Akito ends up lying to his face and says hurtful things about Sana and what if Sana happens to overhear everything? What will Akito do to make everything better? Can Akito earn S
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Girl**

Summary: What happens when Tsuiyoshi questions Akito's feelings for Sana and Akito ends up lying to his face and says hurtful things about Sana and what if Sana happens to overhear everything? What will Akito do to make everything better? Can Akito earn Sana's forgiveness? read and find out and don't forget to review no flames plz...kagome1312

**The Meeting**

_It was 12 pm and Sana was extremely excited of getting to wake up late and finally have a week off of work._

_Sana bathes, gets dressed, brushes her hair, and brushes her teeth. _

_'What should I do today?...hmmm let's see... Ohh how about I call up everyone and we could all go to the amusement park...yea I think that would be good'_

_She reached for the phone and called Aya, Fuka, and Tsuiyoshi._

_'Now let's see ohh yea Akito!!! No wait Aya said she'll call Akito and ask him...but for now I'm going to go eat down stairs and maybe take a walk on the park...yea that would be nice'_

_Sana heads downstairs and sits down at the dinner table._

"Hi mama"

Misako looks at her daughter "Hello Sana are you excited about your day off?"

Sana nods her head excitedly "Yes!!!! Today me and my friends are going to the theme park later on"

Misako sips her tea "Ahh good good I see you have made plans that's good"

Sana nods "Yes...uh mama wheres Rei?"

Misako looks up at her "Ohh he's probably still in bed dear you he is also very exhausted and should not be disturbed..."

"No actually I'm fine I just kind of overslept"

Sana looks at Rei and smiles "Rei I'm glad your up you had me worried!!!!"

Rei scratches his head "Uhh sorry about that Sana"

Sana shakes her head "Ohh no no no no no!!!! It's ok Rei no need to worry your silly little head come and eat with us"

_Then all of a sudden Misako's editor pops out crying and begging for a manuscript and like always Misako takes a chance to distract her editor and leaves screaming 'Leave me alone I must be alone!!!!!!'_

_Well as rei and Sana finish eating Sana tells everyone present that she will go to the park for a while and have a little walk and that she will be back soon. As she gets to the park she spots Akito and Tsuiyoshi sitting in a bench at the park._

_'Ahh so Akito and Tsuiyoshi are here...Maybe I should join them...no wait Akito seems in a bad mood and Tsuyoshi looks nervous...I'll just hide here behind these bushes and hear whats going on'_

**With Tsuiyoshi And Akito**

Tsuiyoshi had dragged Akito to the park for some reason Akito wasn't sure of and appeared to be very suspicious of his friends intentions in having so much privacy for their talk. As they both sat down on a bench in the park Akito thought back to earlier on in the day hoping to find a clue as to Tsuiyoshi's reason for taking him to the park for a "talk".

**Flashback:**

_Phone rings: beep, beep, beep_

_**Akito: **__Hello?_

_Uh hello Akito?_

_**Akito: **__Oh hey Tsuiyoshi whats up?_

_Uhh well...umm i was just...wondering..if we could..._

_**Akito: **__Yeah? _

_Well if we could go to the park and talk?_

_**Akito: **__What for?_

_I can't really tell you over the phone I rather tell you in person._

_**Akito: **__Why? Is something wrong?_

_Ohh no... no.. not all... I just feel more comfortable telling you in person is all._

_**Akito: **__Hmm... all right but this better be good._

_Ohh yea don't worry see you there in 20 minutes?_

_**Akito: **__Yeah. _

**End of Flashback**

_'Damn nothing Tsuiyoshi said to me earlier tells me what he exactly wanted to talk about...but then again he does seem serious and a little nervous says Akito glancing at Tsuiyoshi from the corners of his eyes.'_

"Well are you just going to sit there with a dumb look on your face or are you going to tell me why you brought me here and what you wanted to talk me about?"

Tsuiyoshi looked at Akito with shock written on his face for an instant but then returned normal. '_God I don't really know how to tell him... man I'm stupid I just thought of calling him telling him to come here with me but I never thought of what to say...oh well I just have to come out and say it before he gets more impatient.' _

"Listen Akito I wanted to ask you about your feelings for Sana-Chan"

Akito stands abruptly and looks at him shocked "You brought me here just for that? Tsuiyoshi your an idiot"

Tsuiyoshi looks at him shocked but then gets serious "Akito don't avoid the subject. Were best friends aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me honestly do you still have feelings for Sana-Chan?"

Akito looks to the side and says "Tsuiyoshi...thing is...no I don't"

Tsuiyoshi looks at him shocked "Akito? Is this true?"

Akito looks at him and says "Yeah"

"But Akito I thought you truly loved Sana-Chan? But your not with Fuka-Chan anymore so I thought you'd go after Sana-Chan now that your both single"

Akito scoffs and looks at him "You really are an idiot you know that right? Just because were both single doesn't mean I'd go after Kurata"

"But the way things are with the both of you I swear I thought you guys might be together. Akito what went wrong?"

Sigh "Nothing I just realized how naive, dense, and truly immature she is...and I just can't help but think some times 'Akito what the hell you ever saw in that girl? She's dumb, loud, naive, dense, and violent. She's nothing like Fuka'"

Tsuiyoshi gasps and says "Akito!!! If Sana-Chan ever heard you say those things about her she would be very hurt!! Akito how can you say such harsh things about Sana-Chan? She's your good friend. Have you forgotten all those nice things she has done for you? Have you forgotten how she helped you and your family? How she supported you and Fuka's dating? How she supported you in doing Karate?"

"Stop it Tsuiyoshi!!!! Of course I haven't forgotten everything it just pisses me off the Kurata can't just mind her own business for once and how immature and dense she can be!!! I'm tired of going after her and showing my affections for her and getting nothing in return!!! I am not some toy she can drop and pick up whenever she feels like it!!!!!"

Tsuiyoshi looks at Akito sadly '_Ohh Akito I never knew you felt this way...I am truly sorry..' _"But Akito you liked Sana-Chan even with her faults it never bothered you before...and she doesn't truly treat you like a toy Sana-Chan would never do that!! She's too kind to be able to hurt somebody!!"

Akito scoffs "Kind? She's kind!!! Kurata is anything but kind the time she actually confessed she loved me was when I was with Fuka and I told her I've always loved her but then Fuka overheard everything and Kurata went after her and said that she doesn't love me anymore that her love is all in the past both for me and her!!! Then later on I saw her outside my house and I was going to tell her how much she means to me but she just left with Kamura to New York!!!!!!!"

"Ohh Akito..."

"Damn it Tsuiyoshi don't pity me. Donut you dare pity me I don't want your damn pity!!!! Because of Kurata I lost Fuka the one I truly loved and now I have nothing left...just a broken heart, anger and pure hatred for Kurata nothing more. I don't give a damn about Kurata anymore she could just move away for all I care"

"Akito...look I'm sorry for what happened between you and Fuka-Chan... but you can't blame it all on Sana-Chan it's just not fair the break up was Fuka-Chan's decision not Sana-Chan's and maybe Sana-Chan was a reason for the break up, but it wasn't her fault and she's not as cold hearted as you make her sound. She's a kind and amazing person and just a little dense though but can you really blame her for that? If you had just told her your feelings from the start none of this would've happened"

Akito stands up and says "Are you telling me this is all my fault!!!!!!!! That I did this to my self!!!!!!"

Tsuiyoshi stands up nervously and says "No no no no!!!! Akito you got it all wrong all I'm saying is put your self in Sana-Chan's position how would you feel if you find out your in love with someone when you've already lost them?And not lose them to just anyone but to your best friend none the less...I wouldn't know what to do...but thinking about it Sana-C

han did the right thing...instead of thinking of herself she thought of Fuka-Chan instead and that is very kind"

"So what if she thought of Fuka but what about me!!! Did she even think of what was best for me? What I wanted?"

"Akito of course she did that's why she left you and Fuka-Chan alone. She thought Fuka-Chan was best for you"

"What the hell would she know what's best for me!!!!!!! She doesn't know anything!!"

Tsuiyoshi sighs "Akito you truly are the idiot you know that right? If you rather blame someone else for the reason of your problems and failed relationship do so it doesn't matter...because truth is the one who doesn't get anything is you...and if your truly like this the you don't deserve Sana-Chan at all"

Akito looks shocked and almost hurt but just says " Why would I want something worthless, troublesome, and something that I'll regret non stop? She's nothing to me... not anymore and she does not compare to Fuka at all"

Tsuiyoshi looks at him sadly and says "Then you truly not deserve her"

_Suddenly they heard some movement in the bushes and some crying noises. 'Akito why?...How could you say such mean things about me?... I thought we were friends...'_

_Both boys looked in the direction of the bushes behind the bench and Akito yelled out._

"Who's there come out!!!!"

_Then the person stood up from the bushes and it was Sana with a puffy face, red eyes, and cheeks drenched with tears. Akito and Tsuiyoshi could do nothing but look at her shocked._

Tsuiyoshi reached out for her but she just backed away "Sana-Chan..."

Akito reached for her and said "Kurata..."

But then she just slapped him and looked at him angrily and yelled out "Don't touch me!!!!!!! Don't you dare touch me you hypocrite!!!!!!! I hate you!!!!!!!!"

_Then she just ran off crying her eyes out leaving both boys in a shock...one looking at her in sympathy and anger towards his so called best friend and the other with pure shock and regret at his sad and painful outcome._

_Both boys departed but not before Tsuiyoshi told Akito how much of an idiot he was and how he hurt an innocent person for no reason at all._

**Meanwhile at the Kurata House**

_When Sana arrived at the house crying and running straight to her room it was known that she needed some time alone and she did not want to be bothered. Misako noticed something terrible had happened to her daughter but did not know what exactly and Rei was about to go and find out when Misako stopped him from doing so._

Misako sighs and says "Rei there's no point in trying to go make her feel better...she will not tell you anything well not at this moment...what she needs is to cry it out whatever happened to her must have really hurt her deeply...and knowing my own daughter she will need to think it through alone"

Rei looks shocked and say "But sensei she's hurting deeply did you not see her face her eyes were deep red and her face was really puffy...I mean just this morning she was fine...I wonder what would've happened to her..."

Misako nods "Yes Rei I understand where your getting at but as you said something must've happened to her when she was out at the park...and my little girl is a strong one I doubt some stranger in the street said something to hurt her so...she never lets what strangers say get to her...although if it was someone extremely close to her then that is a different story.."

Rei looks at her shocked "You mean to tell me that maybe one of her friends might have said something terrible about her?"

Misako nods "Yes Rei that is what I'm saying..."

"But sensei that can't be true Sana's friends love her too much to ever hurt her and I believe they are incapable of hurting her"

Misako looks away '_He is right Sana's friends care about her too much to ever do something like this...but then again there is one person that could cause Sana soo much pain that would lead to uncontrollable tears...Akito Hayama'_

Misako looks at Rei "Tell me Rei there is absolutely no one you can think of that can hurt Sana so deeply?"

Rei thinks deeply '_Akito' _he gasps "Sensei do you mean Hayama was the source of Sana's tears?"

Misako nods "Yes Rei that is what I believe although Akito seems to truly love my daughter...I know that he could hurt her this much whether it be intentional or unintentional...but the problem is we don't know the situation so we must not jump to conclusions yet"

'_Hayama...so you were the one responsible for Sana's pain...but why?...What happened?...I thought he loved her...well all I want to do is give him a piece of my mind!!' _

Rei looks at Misako "Sensei tell me what are we going to do about Hayama?"

Misako looks up the stairs "As of now nothing were just going to wait for things to take their toll"

"But sensei can you just leave your daughter like this? Are you not going to try to help her?"

Misako looks at him "Rei you should already know my daughter well if she needs some support she'll ask for it but right now she is to be left alone...oh well I'm off to my garden's!!!!"

Rei just stands there chibi style '_Ohh Sana I'm truly sorry for whatever that Hayama punk said to you...but if your mother wont do something about it I will!!'_

_He walks to the house phone and dials the Hayama's number._

_beep beep beep_

_**Akito: **__Hello?_

_**Rei:**__ Hayama?_

_**Akito:**__ Rei? What do you want? _

_**Rei:**__ Hayama just what exactly did you do to Sana?_

_**Akito: **__It's none of your business this is between me and Kurata_

_'You little punk so you did hurt her' _

_**Rei: **__Listen Hayama and listen good if something happens to Sana's character it will be your fault and with how she is I doubt she will be fit to do work...I do not know of the situation but I do know you were the cause of it so beware_

_**Akito scoffs**__: You done yet? I don't care about your little threats you pedophile...only Kurata and I will deal with this so mind your own damn business!! _

**With Sana**

_'Akito how could he?...I thought we were friends...I thought he would never hurt me...but why Akito why?'_

_**Nothing I just realized how naive, dense, and truly immature she is...and I just can't help but think some times 'Akito what the hell you ever saw in that girl? She's dumb, loud, naive, dense, and violent. She's nothing like Fuka**_

_'Stop stop stop it!!!!!!! i don't want to hear no more please stop!!!!!!!'_

_**I'm tired of going after her and showing my affections for her and getting nothing in return!!! I am not some toy she can drop and pick up whenever she feels like it!!!!**_

_Stop please he didn't mean it he couldn't mean it'_

_**Because of Kurata I lost Fuka the one I truly loved and now I have nothing left...just a broken heart, anger and pure hatred for Kurata nothing more. I don't give a damn about Kurata anymore she could just move away for all I care**_

_'No Akito stop...stop...you can't mean it...you just cant...i thought you loved me...'_

_**I don't give a damn about Kurata anymore she could just move away for all I care**_

_'Fine then Akito...I don't want to know anything about you either...it's useless with you all I do is get hurt...even though it hurts me deeply I'm not going to talk to you anymore...because I...because I...I...I love you...'_

_As Sana cried out some more as Rei headed up the stairs towards her room. _

Rei knocked on the door "Uhh Sana are you alright? Didn't you say you have plans for today?"

Sana blew her nose "Rei I'm fine I just need to be alone ok...and can you call Aya, Fuka, and Tsuiyoshi for me... and tell them I said I was sorry but I'm not up to going to the amusement park today..."

Rei nods "Yea sure thing Sana if you need anything just ask"

"Thanks a lot Rei"

**With Akito**

_When Akito had arrived home all he did was head straight to his room and locked him self in despite his sisters nagging protests that he should be more quiet and not to slam doors so loudly just because he's in a bad mood._

_'Why did i have to say such cruel things about Kurata?...It's just not like me...' _

_(You where trying to convince yourself that you don't love her) _

_'What? Who the hell are you?'_

_(I'm your conscience you idiot)_

_'Who are you calling an idiot! You dumbass!!'_

_(Whoa! Look who's talking the guy who not only hurt an innocent, sweet, caring, and amazing girl, but is soo stupid that he's trying to convince himself that he love her when in reality he does unconditionally)_

_'What the hell are you talking about I don't love Kurata!!!! I Love Fuka!!!!'_

_(Keep telling yourself that you idiot but we both know it's not true)_

_'Ugh what ever its useless to argue with a hard headed and stubborn conscience'_

_(Hey the feeling is mutual)_

_'Whatever just leave me alone'_

_(Fine as you wish but you'll have to face her sooner or later and by later I mean tomorrow in school)_

_'Ahhh stupid ass conscience making me think...but how can I face Kurata after all those things I said about her?' _

_**I just can't help but think some times 'Akito what the hell you ever saw in that girl? She's dumb, loud, naive, dense, and violent. She's nothing like Fuka**_

_'She really is nothing like Fuka...no she isn't dumb...I do know why I fell for her because she's different...she's something special...she really is something...' _

_**I'm tired of going after her and showing my affections for her and getting nothing in return!!! I am not some toy she can drop and pick up whenever she feels like it!!!!**_

_'She doesn't treat me like a toy...I'm the one who treats her like a toy telling her I always loved her and then running to Fuka...acting as if she means nothing...and what I said means nothing...'_

_**Why would I want something worthless, troublesome, and something that I'll regret non stop? **_

_'I do want her no matter what...I don't care about her faults...I never had...'_

_**I don't give a damn about Kurata anymore she could just move away for all I care**_

_'I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it...I swear I didn't'_

_**""Don't touch me!!!!!!! Don't you dare touch me you hypocrite!!!!!!! I hate you!!!!!!!!""**_

_'Sana...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean anything...I...I...I love you'_

_(Well if you love her then call her and apologize)_

_'Your back?'_

_(Yes I am I was just waiting for you to think things through that's all)_

_'Well what do I say then?'_

_(I think whatever you say should come from the heart. But I think you should know that just by calling and apologizing won't get her to forgive you...I mean you did say some pretty hurtful things you know)_

_'Yeah I know but I have to give it a try'_

_(Well then go ahead) _

_As Akito picked up the phone he chose to call her on her cell phone just in case Rei or Misako happen to answer the house phone better be safe than sorry._

_beep beep beep_

_**Sana:**__ Hello?_

_'Damn she sounds awful'_

_(Well what do you expect what you said really did hit home)_

_'I know but it hurts to know that she sounds like this because of me'_

_**Sana:**__ Hello?_

_(You better answer soon or she'll hang up)_

_**Akito: **__Kurata?_

_**Sana: **__Akito? Whatever you want to say I'm not listening_

_'This just can't be Kurata...what happened to her?'_

_(She was betrayed by her best friend and she got her heart broken on the same day too)_

_**Akito: **__Kurata...Kurata...Hold on!!! Just give me a chance!!!_

_beep beep beep_

_(Well it seams you are going to have one tough time in school)_

_'Damn what am I going to do to make it up to her?'_

_(Whatever you decide to do it better be good)_

_'Yes but what?'_

_(Try asking Tsuiyoshi) _

_'I doubt he will listen to me also'_

_(If you tell him you mean to make things better and you didn't mean what you said he'll help)_

_'Yea your right'_

_beep beep beep_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Hello?_

_**Akito: **__Uh Tsuiyoshi we need to talk._

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Akito? Well first let me tell you something I am very upset with you for what you did to Sana-Chan!!!!!! She does not deserve to be bad mouthed the way you did!! And she has every right to hate you and never talk to you again!!!!!!_

_**Akito: **__Yea I know your right ok your right...but I didn't all you to hear your lecture I called you...to see if you could help me find away to get her to forgive me. _

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Ohh well then ok but have you tried calling and apologizing to her?_

_**Akito: **__Yes but she wouldn't hear me out and she just hung up on me._

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__I can understand her...if I was her I wouldn't want to listen to you either... well it seems that you won't get anywhere apologizing in person, by flowers, jewelery, stuffed animals, real animals, or even poems..._

_**Akito: **__Tsuiyoshi you actually believe I would do all those mushy stuff just to get Kurata to forgive me?_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Yes because you love her too much to loose her...although it already seems that you have._

_**Akito: **__sigh Fine then tell me what I should do_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Hmm...let me see...oh I know!!!!!! But I doubt you will be up for it..._

_**Akito: **__What do you mean will I be up for it? Tsuiyoshi what is it exactly?_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Well remember Sana-Chan had signed up for the school talent show and she said she will sing a song... _

_**Akito: **__Yes and exactly where are you getting at here?_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Well I was just thinking why don't you go out for the talent show and sing Sana-Chan a song from the heart?_

_**Akito: **__Tsuiyoshi you got to be kidding me right?_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__No actually I'm being very serious here Akito!!!! You should really think about it!!! If Sana-Chan hears your trying out,,,,,,she will try to beat you no matter what...I mean you know how competitive she get's especially if it's you_

_**Akito: **__You have a point but I am not going to get up in a stage in front of the whole school and sing a mushy song to Kurata and make a total fool of myself!!!!!!!_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__You do know if you win... the one who will look like a fool will be Sana-Chan...and the first prize is an all you can eat sushi dinner in the best restaurant in Tokyo... _

_**Akito: **__I'm in. Just make sure Kurata hears._

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Don't worry about it I got you covered all you have to worry about is writing 2 songs from the heart _

_**Akito: **__Wait what do you man two songs? I thought I was going to sing only one!! _

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Well I'm telling you to be prepared because it's a chance that you and Sana-Chan might get tied for first place and might be asked to sing another song to break the tie. _

_**Akito:**__ Damn it Tsuiyoshi this plan better work!!! And make sure Kurata hears about it!!!!!! _

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Don't worry so much I got you covered and get started on the songs the talent show is tomorrow!!!_

_**Akito: **__What!!!!! Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?!?!?!?_

_**Tsuiyoshi: **__Well I just remembered right now well I gotta go and call Aya I'm sure she'll spread the word _

_**Akito: **__Alright whatever_

_As Tsuiyoshi called Aya and made sure she spread the word to everyone including Sana. Both Sana and Akito got started on their songs for the talent show which will be tomorrow!!!!!!! _

**The Next Day**

_As the next day arrived it was time for school and both Akito and Sana were ready to face each other. Well only one was ready the other was utterly angry and wanted nothing more but to beat the competition on today's talent show. As Sana arrived in school late as usual all she heard were wishes for good luck and hopes that she beats the competition. Others where asking her why Akito was going out for the talent show._

_'God what is everyone's problem!!!!! I don't know why all of a sudden Akito has an interest in participating on the talent show I mean he has a talent other than being a boss monkey, and doing karate? And he's not just doing anything he's actually going to sing!!!!!!! Akito sing!!!!! Ohh I can't wait to see that today and I can't wait to see the look on his face when I beat him!!!!! And wait til he hears my songs!!!!'_

_'I do hope that mama and Rei are coming I mean I did tell them this morning that my talent show was today and that Akito was going to be my competition...and they did seem kind of shocked yet excited...so I'm guessing that a yes!!!!!'_

_'I wonder though if Akito's family is coming...ugh why should I care!!!!!'_

_As Sana took her seat everyone noticed their seemed to be some weird aura on Sana that wasn't really cheerful like it usually was it seemed dark, hurt, and angry. Just then Akito appeared at the door and walked in as he was getting to his seat he stopped by Sana's._

Akito looked at Sana and said "Hey"

Sana looked at him darkly and said "Buzz off"

_Akito just looked at her shocked and couldn't say anything back. Everyone looked at them back and forth but just couldn't understand what was going on especially Aya and Fuka. Just then Tsuiyoshi went up to Sana. _

"Uhh hey...Sana-Chan...how are you doing today?"

Sana looks at Tsuiyoshi "Well I was just fine a minute ago...before I was faced with the worlds biggest hypocrite!!!!!"

Akito slammed his hands on Sana's desk "What the hell is your problem Kurata?"

Sana laughs coldly "What is my problem? What is my problem? You have the nerve of coming in here acting as if nothing happened!!!!!! Acting as if everything was all fine and dandy!!!! When yesterday you said everything you had kept all bottled up inside thinking I wasn't there!!!!!! Ohh since Kurata is not here I might as well talk crap behind her back!!!!!!!! You know what Akito your the biggest hypocrite I have ever met!!!!!!!!! And I wish I had never met you..."

_The class just gasps loudly at hearing what Sana had said and they look at a completely heartbroken Akito and a sympathetic and guilty looking Tsuiyoshi and a stoic Sana just then the teacher enter and asks the class to take their seats. As Akito and Tsuiyoshi sat down both Aya and Fuka questioned Tsuiyoshi on Sana's and Akito's actions (they sit behind them) and all Tsuiyoshi could say was I'll tell you guys in break time._

_'Oh god!!! Why did I just do that? Why did I have to be so mean to Akito? He doesn't deserve me hurting him that way...he doesn't...but I couldn't help it...its just like word vomit' Sana sighs heavily and put her hands to her face._

_'It's just that seeing him there standing in front of me acting as if what he said did not hurt me it made me very angry'_

_Akito looks at Sana from the corners of his eyes 'What she said it really hurt me...could this be the exact same pain I caused her?'_

_(No you think this hurts well she just said two or three mean things to you imagine hearing you worthless that you can't compare to Naozumi that you mean nothing to her...)_

_'Damn ok...ok...ok...I get it what I said doesn't really compare to what she just said what i said is worse'_

_(Glad you noticed...) _

_'But I have to try and talk to her alone...maybe she'll hear me out...'_

_(You can try but I'm not guaranteeing you she will)_

_'It's worth a try'_

_Tsuiyoshi looks at Akito and at Sana back and forth 'I understand why Sana-Chan exploded like that but still what she said was really painful and the fact that she Sana Kurata had actually been mean to not just someone but Akito Hayama her best friend is something that people are just not used to '_

_Sigh 'Akito I am very sorry about all this...but you brought this upon yourself...for saying all those lies but making them sound so awfully true...'_

_'I know that the both of you will get through this someway...and Akito your songs better be good...hopefully they can earn Sana-Chan's forgiveness'_

_Everyone could not concentrate in class since the incident in the beginning of class. But both Aya and Fuka could not figure out what was going on._

Fuka looks at Aya " Say Aya do you think Akito might have said some thing cruel to Sana?"

Aya looks at her "Ohh no no no no!!!! I doubt it Fuka-Chan!!! Hayama-kun is incapable of hurting Sana-Chan he cares about her too deeply to do such a thing!"

"Well what about what Sana said about him saying things and acting as if nothing happened? I mean Akito didn't even deny it!!! And Tsuiyoshi didn't even try to defend him"

Aya nods her head "Yes Fuka-Chan you have a point there...so maybe Hayama-kun did say some thing wrong...but thing is what?"

Fuka nodded her head "But the only way to find out is by asking the people who know."

"So you mean asking all three?"

"Yes Aya by asking all three we will get all their sides of the story and we can compare and put the pieces together and find out the truth"

Aya smiles "Alright then Fuka-Chan I'll ask Tsuiyoshi-kun"

Fuka nods and look at both Akito and Sana "And I guess I'll ask them both then"

**Break time**

_**All Students this your principal speaking I would like to remind you all of the talent show that will be held in the auditorium during break time and the remainder of your classes. Please attend and cheer on your fellow classmates that is all and please enjoy your break.**_

_As everyone shuffled out of the class Sana was the first one out followed by Akito, Fuka, Aya, and Tsuiyoshi. As Sana was heading to the direction of the bathroom Akito caught up and Grabbed her arm the others stayed and watched with out saying a word._

"Kurata!!! Would you hold on a second!!!! I want to talk to you"

Sana struggles to get out of Akito's grip "You want to talk? For what so you can finish what you started yesterday!!!!!! So you can say just how useless and worthless I am!!!! And so you can compare me to Fuka-Chan!!!!!!!!!"

Akito looks at her deeply "Kurata..."

Sana slaps him "Save it for someone who cares!!!!!!!!!"

_As Sana ran to the bathroom the others look at both their friends so heartbroken and to see them fight like this was something they do not wish to see everyday. As Aya was about to Question Tsuiyoshi Fuka made her way to Akito.As Akito was repeatedly kicking the wall with his foot to let out his anger._

Fuka touches his shoulder "Akito...Stop it...just stop..."

Akito just looks at her and scoffs "Leave me alone Fuka"

"No I can't just leave you like this what is going on between you two?"

Akito looks at her coldly "Mind your own damn business!!!!!!!!!"

_He then walks away the opposite way Sana had taken and headed to the auditorium to get ready. Fuka stands there for a moment and decides to go and see how Sana is doing._

Aya looks at Tsuiyoshi "Uhh Tsuiyoshi-kun can you please tell me what is going on with Sana-Chan and Hayama-kun? I don't like to see them like this...I want to help out"

_As Tsuiyoshi filled Aya in what had occurred just yesterday...Aya's face was covered in tears by the end of the explanation._

"Ohh Aya-Chan please don't cry I don't like to see you cry!!!!"

Aya sniffs "But Tsuiyoshi-kun what Hayama-kun said abot Sana-Chan was really hurtful...I mean how could he say such things? I though he loved her?"

Tsuiyoshi looks at her "Of course he loves her but he wasn't really angry at her. He was angry at himself for not doing anything to get her love"

Aya hugs Tsuiyoshi "Ohh Tsuiyoshi-kun how can we help them out? I mean this all sounds like a misunderstanding!!!"

Tsuiyoshi blushes and pulls away "Well actually Akito and I already have something planned but we just hope it all works out"

Aya smiles "Well then I hope it does work out too"

_Then they both headed to the auditorium for the talent show and making sure to save Fuka a seat next to them. As they where waiting Fuka had made her way to the bathroom to see Sana and she found her on the floor crying her heart out. Fuka leaned down and held her and asked Sana for an explanation which she gave her. And of course by the end Fuka was fuming mad at what she had heard._

Fuka helps Sana up " Sana what Aki said is unforgivable you have to make him pay!!!!!!"

Sana nods "Yes I know that's why when I heard of Akito doing the talent show I decided to write down my feelings in to 2 songs and see how he likes it"

Fuka smiled "Yes Sana that's a great idea Aki will never know what hit him!!!!!!!"

_**Attention all students the talent show is about to begin will all the contestants and audience make their way to the auditorium. Thank you**_

_Both girls ran out of the bathroom and towards the auditorium. As Sana headed out in the back stage Fuka found her seat with Tsuiyoshi and Aya and was confirmed on Sana's side of the story but was told that Akito had a surprise for Sana. Everyone was present Akito's family and Sana's family who were sitting next to each other as the show began many performers did their talent but none could wait for Sana's turn and Akito's. They both avoided each other with all costs and then the principal announced that it was Sana's turn everyone cheered and Sana gave Akito a slight glance and got up the stage. Akito got up to see her performance and spotted his family next to Sana's as did Sana. _

"Hello everyone I'm Sana and this song I'm going to sing I wrote it just yesterday...and let me say I had someone inspire me...he knows who he is" she turned and looked to her left straight at Akito.

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

_'Kurata...did I really hurt you this much?'_

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

_'Ohh my it seems my daughter was really hurt and she can write one hell of a song!!!!!!!' _

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

_Rei 'Hayama that little punk he really got to her...'_

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

_Tsuiyoshi, Aya, Fuka, 'Ohh poor Sana...Akito really hurt her...his song better be good because at this rate I don't think he might have a chance'_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

_Natsumi and Hayama-chichi "Dad do you think Akito had something to do with this?"_

_"Yes i believe so Akito really hurt Sana-Chan and this is her way of telling him"_

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know

_'Ha!!!!! Akito now you can see every tear you made me shed!!!!!!! Let's see if you can beat this!!!!!'_

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

_'Kurata...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry'_

_As Sana finished the crowd cheered loudly and she bowed and said thank you and walked out the stage without saying a word to Akito. But not before Akito apologized silently to her._

_**Well give it up for Sana!!!!!!!! Now help me welcome Akito Hayama!!!!!**_

_As he made his way to he stage Sana took his place to watch his performance. The crowd cheered loudly and he took his mike._

"Hey...I wrote this song yesterday after a misunderstanding and I hope she can forgive me" looking at Sana directly

I would say I'm sorry

If I thought that it would change your mind

But I know that this time

I have said too much

Been too unkind

_Sana 'Akito... do you really mean it?'_

I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

I try and laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

_Aya, Tsuiyoshi, and Fuka 'Akito can actually sing!!!!!!!!!! And he knows how to write a song?'_

I would break down at your feet

And beg forgiveness

Plead with you

But I know that it's too late

And now there's nothing I can do

_Natsumi "Dad are you listening? Akito is talking about his emotions!!! And he's apologizing!!"_

_"Yes honey I can see that...it seems he really messed up and wants to make up for it"_

_They both nod and listen to the song_

So I try to laugh about it

Cover it all up with lies

I try to laugh about it

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

_Sana 'Ohh Akito I'm so sorry for what I said but what you said really hurt me'_

I would tell you

That I loved you

If I thought that you would stay

But I know that it's no use

That you've already

Gone away

_Misako 'Well it seems he sure can write a good song...I do hope he can get Sana's forgiveness' _

Misjudged your limit

Pushed you too far

Took you for granted

I thought that you needed me more

_Rei 'Well it does seem Hayama is sorry...so maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was...but I wonder if Sana is able to forgive him" _

Now I would do most anything

To get you back by my side

But I just keep on laughing

Hiding the tears in my eyes

Because boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

Boys don't cry

_Both Sana and Akito could not say a thing to each other when the judges where making their decisions and no one tried to speak a word to either of them. Many contestants where eliminated except for both Sana and Akito and both were told to do another song to break the tie._

_**Well everyone let's once again welcome Sana to our stage!!!!!!**_

"Hello everyone...well here's my next song...I hope you like it"

You said I was your everything,

You said I was the one,

You played me like a radio,

You use to love that I had no shame.

_'Sana I hope you can learn to forgive me'_

Pour my pain into words,

Hold my hand to the flame.

Tell me you'll love me like a star

Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,

Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.

Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

_Misako 'Hmm...interesting it seems...Akito will need more than just one song to earn Sana's forgiveness...'_

Bit by bit I feel the draft,

Just sit back and watch it burn,

Hold your eyes up to my veins,

Call out, call out my name

_Rei 'Sana...he deeply hurt you didn't he?...will you be able to forget what happened?'_

Tell me you'll love me like a star,

Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,

Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.

Liar, Liar,

Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

_Aya, Tsuiyoshi, and Fuka 'Sana's songs are never like this...her song is deep and has great meaning' _

Tell me you'll love me like a star,

Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,

Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath.

Liar, Liar,

Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

Liar, Liar.

_'Kurata... my next song will surely get you to forgive me'_

_As she once again said a thank you and got off the stage. As she was about to pass by Akito he grabbed her apologized and told her to listen to his song that everything he says he means it from the bottom of his heart, and what he said yesterday it was just a big misunderstanding. Sana just stood there as she watched Akito closely and saw him disappear once his name was called to the stage._

_**Next welcome Akito Hayama!!!!!!**_

Akito took the mike "Uhh hey this next song... it's for Sana my perfect girl...Sana I hope you can forgive me"

Sana looks at him and gives a little smile

You're such a strange girl (strange girl)

I think you come from another world (another world)

You're such a strange girl (strange girl)

I really don't understand a word (a word)

You're such a strange girl (strange girl)

_Misako 'Well it seems Akito truly knows my daughter and this song fits her perfectly...hahahahaha'_

_Rei smirks 'The boy isn't bad in expressing his emotions'_

I'd like to shake you around and around (around)

You're such a strange girl (strange girl)

I'd like

To turn you

All upside down (upside down)

_Aya, Tsuiyoshi, and Fuka 'Wow Akito's song describes Sana perfectly...he just might win...' _

You're such a

You're such a

You're such a

Strange girl

The way you look like you do (look like you do)

You're such a strange strange strange strange strange girl

_Natsumi smiles 'It seems Akito isn't really dense when it comes to women'_

_Hayama-chichi smiles 'My son is finally growing up...he has finally found love...'_

I want

To be with you

I think I'm falling (I think I'm falling)

I think I'm falling in (I think I'm falling in)

I think I'm falling in love with you (with you)

With you

_'Akito...I love you too...'_

You're such a strange strange strange strange strange strange strange strange girl...

You're such a strange strange strange strange strange girl

I want to be with you...

_**The Winner is...Akito Hayama!!!!!**_

_Everyone cheered loudly and stood up. Akito looked at Sana and found her walking towards him. As she came up to the stage everyone cheered and whistled loudly. Sana touched Akito's cheek and said "I forgive you Akito" Akito actually smiled and hugged Sana. Sana then pulled away and kissed him passionately Akito stood frozen and the crowd got silent then he relaxed and responded everyone cheered and Misako, Aya, Fuka, Tsuiyoshi, Rei, Natsumi, and Hayama-chichi cried. When both Sana and Akito pulled away and out of breath Sana "Akito I love you too ...now and forever..." Akito looked at her shocked then smiled "I love you too Sana" they both smiled and kissed each other once more but this kiss was simple. Misako and Hayama-chichi smiled at each other knowing they'll be in laws in the near future._

_The End. _

_I hope you all liked it plz review!!! I do not own the characters or the songs I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace, Boy's Don't Cry by The Cure, Liar Liar by Alex Johnson, and The Perfect Girl by The Cure_


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story and for your positive feed back I really enjoyed writing this story although i was in a rush most of the time which explain the old grammar errors but now I've updated it to my liking i hope you all review again I would really appreciate it and I'm thinking of a new story I just might write so keep in touch...

Much Love,

kagome1312


End file.
